


A Sturdy Desk

by Farashe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farashe/pseuds/Farashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something a bit <i>wonky</i> about the Commander's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sturdy Desk

Cullen frowned as he finished up the report he was working on. Something had seemed off all morning. He’d spent his time trying to get caught up on all his meetings and paperwork. The Inquisitor had just returned from one of her outings, and he was looking forward to having some free time to spend with her. However, he had found himself unable to focus. He shrugged and tidied up the desk. He was probably just tired. Maker knew he rarely slept well.

A light knock intruded on his thoughts. It must be time for his officer’s meeting. “Come!” he said. Sure enough, his captains and lieutenants stationed here at Skyhold came in and saluted one by one before forming a semicircle around the other side of their Commander’s heavy desk. Cullen stood as they entered, pushing himself up with his palms flat on the desk in front of him.

_Clunk._

The desk shifted slightly with a soft thud as he put his weight on it. Cullen frowned again but only for a moment. He had duties to assign and reports to listen to. He began handing out assignments: training recruits, patrols, maintaining roads, guarding supply caravans, etc. About halfway through he leaned forward, placing his weight on his arms. Those arms were braced against the desk.

_Clunk._

Again a soft thump resulting from a slight movement. The desk was _rocking_ slightly. The shift had broken his train of thought making him pause and frown down at the assignments list in frustration. When he looked back at the gathered officers and opened his mouth to continue, he saw one of the captains raise a questioning eyebrow. Cullen just cleared his throat and plowed forward. He made it through the rest of the assignments then came the reports.

One of his captains pulled out a map of the Dales to report on the movements of the Freeman and the Red Templars in the area. At one point he leaned against the desk to point out something on the far side of the map from him. And once again…

_Clunk._

Cullen nearly growled. The captain stood straight once more, and Cullen swore he saw the flicker of a smile cross his face. There was certainly a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Cullen barely managed to keep himself from glaring at the man; he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

Eventually the meeting ended, though not before several more officers managed to find ways to oh so casually lean against the desk and cause it to shift. By the time the last report was made, Cullen was grinding his teeth and was barely to make even a token attempt to hide his annoyance. He did prevent himself from snapping at any of his soldiers, barely. He even restrained himself from snarling at one lieutenant who looked over her shoulder as she was leaving to say: “Nice desk, Commander. Very well-made,” and give him a salute before scampering off.

Of course, he was able to get some satisfaction when the lieutenant’s hasty exit was halted abruptly as she nearly bowled over the Inquisitor. The lieutenant managed another salute and choked out a mortified “Your Worship! Please excuse me!” before running off with her face flaming.

Myrlana smiled fondly after the woman for a moment then turned back to Cullen with a curious expression.

“What was that about a desk?” If he hadn’t been so distracted, he might have noticed her slightly too-innocent tone.

“Hmph, nothing,” he replied. He moved past her to close the door once she entered the office then turned to face her.

She raised an eyebrow at him much like the captain had earlier. “Nothing?” she asked. “Then why are you frowning?” She gently pressed a fingertip to the corner of his mouth to illustrate her point.

Her touch removed any evidence of a frown from his face, and he reached up to catch her hand. He was about to press his lips to her fingers when she snatched the hand away and instead waved an admonishing finger at him.

“Don’t try to distract me!”

He pouted briefly at her then frowned again as he remembered what they’d actually been discussing. “There’s something wrong with it. My desk, I mean. Something is off.”

“Oh?” She stepped a few inches closer. “I thought it a wonderful desk myself. Very...sturdy.” She was practically purring now, and her smile was wicked. He felt his own desire race through him like fire at her tone and the thoughts of that first night together her words conjured.

He reached out and grasped her hips, pulling her against him. “That isn’t fair, Your Worship,” he murmured bringing his lips to within an inch of hers. “I’m not allowed to distract you, but I can no longer think of anything else.”

She snaked her arms around him and buried her finger in his hair, pulling him toward her to eliminate that last bit of distance. She kissed him thoroughly then pulled away and said. “I don’t have to be fair. I’m the Inquisitor.” Her voice was breathless. “Besides, I don’t remember what we were talking about. Do you?”

“No,” he answered then wasted no more time on words before kissing her. They went slower this time. He savored the taste of her lips, like clear spring water and wild honey. He felt every curve of her body as he pressed her against him. He could feel her fingers against his scalp, their pressure increasing as the kiss went on.

Cullen pulled away slightly and lifted a hand to gently trace Myrlana’s vallaslin before replacing his fingers with his lips. He kissed a trail along the arch of her cheekbone then continued to her ear where he began to nibble gently at the lobe. He gave a pleased murmur as she gasped with pleasure.

She soon pulled him back to her lips, however, and moved her hands to his shoulders, tugging at his pauldrons. He broke away long enough to help her remove them then moved his hands to the fastenings at her front while she shifted her focus to removing his armor. This process took them some time as Cullen found himself distracted by the curve of her breasts beneath the cloth. His resulting caresses caused Myrlana to fumble with the buckles of his armor as she quickly lost focus.

They were both determined individuals, however, and managed to persevere until they were both topless. Myrlana stepped away from him slightly but only so she could look him up and down. She reached out and began to trace the muscles of his chest and abdomen with feather light touches. Cullen moaned at the sensation while Myrlana just smirked, reveling in the reaction she’d produced. He didn’t let her gloat long, however. He reached out a cupped one of her breasts and began stroking her nipple with his thumb. She gasped then moaned and he brought his other hand up to do the same to her other breast.

His hands left her breasts and she frowned at him in disappointment, but only for a moment as he grasped her hips again and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to his desk, planning to put it to the same use as their first night together. He eased her weight onto the desk as his lips found her neck. She tightened her legs around him, pulling him more firmly against her while shifting her weight back to give him better access to where his lips longed to explore when suddenly--

_Clunk._

Cullen growled against the Inquisitor’s skin at the interruption. Myrlana, on the other hand, burst into laughter. He looked at her reproachfully but that only made her laugh harder. Tears of mirth trickled from her eyes, and Cullen could feel her entire body shaking with her laughter as she remained pressed tightly against him.

Slowly her laughter abated, and she disentangled herself from him then slithered off the desk. His expression only grew grumpier at this development, and he turned to face her, prepared to pick her up and put her back on the desk. She just laid a hand against his cheek and smiled innocently.

“Never mind, love,” she told him, the laughter still lurking in her voice. She patted his cheek. “The bed will do fine.” With that she sashayed alluringly toward the ladder up to his loft. She stopped at its base and smiled wickedly over her shoulder. “Even if there _is_ a hole in the roof.”

Cullen lunged for her in mock outrage at her teasing, but she scampered up the ladder with another laugh. He followed after, consoling himself with the thought that he’d find a way to get at her for her teasing soon enough.

He was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> When doing pranks with Sera in my first game, I absolutely lost it when my Inquisitor commented on how sturdy Cullen's desk was. One of my favorite little moments.
> 
> Also, this is the smuttiest thing I have ever written in my life (I know, I know, it's quite tame compared to some), so I hope it's good. There was much blushing on my part. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
